The present invention relates to the category of games and entertainment, and can be also used for educational purposes.
Games based on audio-musical and other phonographic effects that create diverse game possibilities are well known. For example, in one of the musical electronic games a player is asked to listen to a tune fragment first, and then to point to fragment location in tune complete recording using a special game device. This device enables evaluating how accurately the player defines fragment location and the number of xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d made (U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,153, Hauck, A63B 71/06, 273/460, Apr. 11, 1995). Another invention enables masking of initial sound sequence that may include well known compositions, musical phrases, and audio images. The game concept is to recognize the initial composition. The invention involves digital data processing possibilities (U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,982, Rebane, A63F 9/24, 273/433, Nov. 14, 1995). These games are played with a preformed game sound sequence.
There are other games with sounds, including musical electronic games, which use a tune assembling from separate elements as a game plot. Along with entertaining, these games stimulate memory, music ear training, and abstract thinking. One musical puzzle includes a game field, game elements that are supplied with initiating elements and electric contacts connected to a sound generator. Each game element is characterized by its own octave tone, and the game task is to arrange game elements, by moving them in the game field, according to octave sounds. The game play requires a player to remember relative position of elements on the game field, thus keeping player""s interest (RU 2055624 C1, Ivanov et al., A 63 H 5/00, Oct. 3, 1996).
Another game with sounds, called a musical construct, applies blocks with sound producing means as game elements. The number of generated sounds equals the number of musical notes in octave. The blocks are placed on a game field in a sequence set by a game composition that can be a tune, for example. In this case, a player chooses sounds to match the notes in a tune and places them in a sequence he thinks correct. How an individual block sounds is defined by testing with subsequent audio reproduction of the above mentioned composition that represents the object of the game with sounds. Every block has its own color, thus stimulating a visual memorizing of musical composition (RU 2027424 C1, Efimochkin et al., A 63 H 1/28, Jan. 27, 1995).
The above mentioned games are easy enough for implementing and have possibility to give initial training in musical reading and basics of composition, but they do not provide sufficient developing of musical taste, music ear and memory, and could not be used for leisure activity by a wide social and age range of users.
The principle basis of the present invention is to provide a game with sounds that are primarily musical, with advanced entertaining and educational possibilities and rich audio content for children and adults. This object is realized by providing a new game script: manipulating with fragments of audio and musical compositions, including outstanding compositions of world heritage: symphonic compositions, parts from opera, scenes from operettas, dramatic, movie and radio pieces. Manipulating with these fragments stirs up player""s interest in a game situation, and stimulates developing and shaping of musical. taste, music ear and memory. Besides, using recordings of performers-virtuosos characterized by high quality and culture of sound can increase an educational value of a game.
A game with sounds that consists in assembling a game composition from separate game elements comprises the following operations: a) enabling the game elements equipped with sound producing means to reproduce sound individually; b) testing the individual audio reproduction of the game elements by initiating sound producing means; c) producing a sequence of these game elements on a game field according to a given game composition; d) audio reproduction of the game composition, the last operation being the object of the game. (e) A sound sequence that primarily relate to musical compositions, literary works and musical-literaly composition, is used as said game composition (c). Said sound sequence is broken down said into sound fragments so that the number of fragments matches the number of the game elements (f). Prior to game play, the game elements are arranged randomly (g).
The sound sequence can include two or more different integral audio images (h). The game elements can be marked with conventional symbols accessible for visual and (or) tactile perception, these symbols representing primarily notes, voices, drawings, and a text.
A device for implementing the game with sounds includes a game field and n game elements arranged on said game field; said game elements comprise identification means connected with sound producing means that includes electroacoustic transducer, testing and control means. Sound producing means further comprise the following interconnected units: an input unit, storage and information readout unit, unit for breaking down initial sound sequence into fragments and assigning identification numbers, and digital-to-analog converter, with its output connected to said electroacoustic transducer.
Identification means further comprise: identification units for game elements, connected to the game elements, and to the mentioned above unit for breaking down initial sound sequence into sound fragments and assigning identification numbers, an identification number readout unit, a comparison unit, a hint unit.
The control means are realized in the form of control unit with a display connected to its output. The testing means are realized in the form of a testing unit connected to the comparison unit and the game elements.
The comparison unit is connected to the identification number readout unit, control unit, digital-to-analog converter, and hint unit that in its turn is connected to said unit for breaking down initial sound sequence into sound fragments and assigning identification numbers.
Each game element has electric contact members with commutation that defines the game element identification number; the game field represents a plate with electric contacts of the first and the second groups, which interact with appropriate electric contact members of the game elements and pushing electric contacts, and at least one electric button; said electric contact members of the first group are located on a test platform and connected to test unit. The electric contact members of the second group are located on a side surface of a groove, made in a plate body, and connected to the identification number readout unit. The pushing electric contacts are located at the groove bottom and together with said electric button are connected to the mentioned above control unit. The game elements are supplied with means to ensure quick disconnect mechanical coupling of elements with each other.
In a preferred embodiment, the game field, game elements and the display can be formed on a monitor of PC with multimedia capabilities; the above components as well, as the unit for breaking down initial sound sequence into sound fragments and assigning identification numbers, said identification units, said identification number readout unit, said test unit, said comparison unit, said hint unit, said control unit, and also said game elements, said game field, and said display are realized by software means; the input, storage and information readout units, digital-to-analog converter, and electroacoustic transducer are the functional parts of said PC with multimedia capabilities. The also includes a means for preventing sound clicks during reproduction of sound sequence fragments.
The game elements are marked with conventional symbols accessible for visual and/or tactile perception, and representing primarily notes, voices, drawings, and a text.
The system also provides a scoring means that reflects player""s actions during a game play, appeared on the said display. The actuation means includes player on successful game completion.